


Rude Awakenings

by Taekwondodo



Category: Order of the Stick
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekwondodo/pseuds/Taekwondodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The course of true love never did run smooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Awakenings

Thanh looked up at her dressing and stretched a hand across the expanse of tangled sheets, as if to pull her back into bed.

"You're leaving? So soon?"

She turned and smiled at him as she put in her earring.

"Yup, got to catch my ship. It was nice meeting you."

The warmth he had been feeling just moments before melted away, leaving icy wastes where his insides should have been.

"I won't see you again?" he whispered

She sat on the edge of the bed, lacing her fingers with those of his still outstretched hand and looked at him with a trace of pity in her eyes.

"Oh honey, you didn't think this was for real did you? We met each other in a bar a couple of hours ago for goodness sake! Did you really think a meaningful connection could be forged that quickly? No love, it was just sex, pure and simple." She laughed "Well maybe not pure!"

"But…you…I think I…"

She pressed a finger of her free hand against his lips and shook her head.

"Don't say it sweetheart. You'll just regret it later and it won't make any difference in me leaving." She sighed. "You see, this is why I should stay clear of Paladins but," and her voice lowered to a purr, "they do make such great lovers. Anyway I'd better go." She placed his hand back on the sheets then leant over and kissed his forehead. "Guess I'm gonna love you and leave you," she winked "literally." Then she left, leaving behind only a whiff of her perfume, a lipstick mark and a heavy-hearted Paladin.


End file.
